


Bella’s Hectic Year

by yktv_kylie



Category: Twilight
Genre: F/M, If you want other characters to be in here just comment their names, Im not sure yet but Jacob/Bella will most likely be endgame ship, Jacob is a simp, Seth and Bella are “babey”, This is a royal AU, bella can sing, bella is a roast queen, edward is a simp, they are all simps, we love Bella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yktv_kylie/pseuds/yktv_kylie
Summary: Bella is a princess of her fathers kingdom, Forks. Only recently had she been told she had to court someone. Her father gave her a year to meet different princes, and people to court. Well, let’s just say, we have a lot of people who have a crush on this little princess, and now let the story begin
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan





	Bella’s Hectic Year

Third Person POV-

Bella awoke from her sleep in a harsh sweat. Lately she had been having trouble sleeping and she wakes up in the middle of the night. She quietly got out of bed and went onto her castle rooms balcony, looking over the quiet kingdom. Looking up at the stars, she smiled. 

“Bella!” She heard someone whisper yell. She jumped slightly from the scare but then looked at the door to see her stylist, Alice, who just so happened to be Prince Edward’s sister, though of course Bella didn’t know, walk through the door. “Girl you need sleep, you have that big party today!” Alice exclaimed, walking over to Bella and hugging her. 

“I know I know, I’ve been having nightmares though, it’s been hard, plus it’s like 3:30 A.M, usually I wake up from the nightmares at like 1:30, so I did better” Bella argued, shrugging. “Well, now we have time to make sure you’re all prettied up, and we can do extra today too!” Alice said, already taking a bunch of makeup, hair tools, and other things out of her bags. 

“You were already fitted for your dress, correct” Alice said, making Bella sit in her chair. “Mhm..” Bella tiredly answered. “Good, you took a shower before bed, if I remember correctly, so I’m not gonna make you take one right now, but I am definitely going to start doing your hair, so stay still.” Alice said, grabbing Bobby pins, hair clips, hair ties, and other a bunch of other hair gadgets. She delicately curled the hair that she planned to put into a bun. It would give the bun more volume and make her hair thicker, which, unlike most, was easier for Alice to work with.

After around an hour of Alice curling and pinning up Bella’s hair, she was done with it. It was a braided bun, with to braids on the side of her head also going into the bun. She had two smallish pieces in the front that were curled, but were not tied up, they just kind of sat there. 

“Ooh girl you look fire!” Alice said proudly, admiring her own work. 

“Thank you Alice” Bella said getting up, but not before Alice grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down, “Uhm, excuse me MA’AM, we still need to do your makeup!” Alice said laughing. “Oh right shoot!” Bella remembered, giggling. 

“Alright, I’m not gonna to foundation because you have flawless skin, and I want your freckles to stand out; but I am going to do a light eyeshadow, lip gloss and mascara.” Alice told Bella, already grabbing brushed. Bella sighed in relief. 

“Thank god, so no false lashes” Bella said hopefully. She always hated false lashes. They looked good on other people, but she didn’t think they looked good on her. 

“No, I also have a strong hatred toward false lashes, so no, I will make sure you don’t have to wear false lashes ever again, even if it’s the last thing I do” Alice said, applying a light purple eye shadow to the outer part of Bella’s eyelids, and then she blended it with white, which on towards her inner eyelid. Then she added mascara, and a light pink lip gloss. All of that took around 30ish minutes. “I’m gonna go get you a muffin or something, sit tight” Alice said, running out of Bella’s bedroom. 

Bella walked over to her bed and grabbed her phone. Sure she was a princess, but her parents weren’t monsters. She was able to contact all her friends from other kingdoms or from her own kingdom. Her parents were pretty cool with her having friends from the many villages of her kingdom.

For example, she had Eric, Mike and Angela. And then she had friends from other kingdoms like Leah Clearwater, Rosalie Cullen, and Seth Clearwater. She knew that Rosalie had a brother; but he was rarely talked about in their conversations. Seth and Leah, who are brother and sister also had a friend who was prince as well; but again; rarely talked about. Now, you’re probably wondering, what does our beautiful princess Bella look like.

She has long brown/blackish hair. She had brown eyes, pale skin, and freckles, lots of freckles. She was pretty skinny actually, not an unhealthy amount, but good for her age. She was 5’6ish, and 16, almost 17 years of age. Everybody towered over her. But being short wasn’t a bad thing. It was good for when you wanted to sneak out of the castle and needed to hide in the cart that went to deliver bread from the castle to the village every week.

Bella was beautiful; VERY BEAUTIFUL. A lot of princes wanted her hand in marriage. But Bella has to choose the right person, a person she feels comfortable with. Now how does Bella find someone like that, in a year. Well, you’ll have to keep ready and find out


End file.
